powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
was Toei Company Limited's eighteenth production of the Super Sentai television series. Certain action footage from this series was used in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the brief Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers mini-series. Plot 400 years ago, the ninja and the Youkai had a great war. The legendary Sarutobi Sasuke and other four ninja sealed the Youkai Commander Nurarihyon and all his Youkai energies away in a cave protected by the "Seal Door". In the present, the only surviving Youkai, Kappa, tricks Sarutobi Sasuke and Kirigakure Saizo's descendants, Sasuke and Saizou, into releasing the Youkai by opening the "Seal Door". Now these two, joined by three other descendants of the great ninja, become the Kakurangers to fight the Youkai with the aid of the Three God Generals. Characters Kakurangers Allies *Announcer (1-39) *Sandayuu Momochi (1-31) *Hakumenrou (31-53) *Reika (25) *Tarou & Jirou (26-53) *Bun (26-53) ''"In the name of Heaven, we will punish you!" *Punishment Sailor Sisters (35) **Yukiyo **Tsukiyo *Zashiki-warashi (18) *Gali (28-29) *Past Rangers ** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman ** Choujin Sentai Jetman ** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger The Youkai Army Corps *Nurarihyon (1) *Daimaou (23-53) *Young Noble Junior/Gasha Skull (14-31) *Prof. Yugami (12-31) *Nue (27-29) *Daidarabotchi (50) *Yama-uba (50-52) *Flowery Kunoichi Team (15, 16 & 20-53) *Dorodoros *Minor Youkai Super Sentai World *Emperor Daidas *Daidas' Generals **Zaigan **Bango **Damaru *Monsters **Soger **Irubaru *Foot Soldiers **Batzler Soldiers (Fiveman) **Grinam Soldiers (Jetman) **Golem Soldiers (Zyuranger) **Cotpotros (Dairanger) **Dorodoros (Kakuranger) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Secret Kakuranger *'Ending': Ninja! Matenrou Kids *'Mecha Theme': Muteki Shogun, Tadaima Sanjou!, Deta zo! Kakure Daishogun!! *Kiai Hyappatsu! Kakuranger! *Into Danger Kakuranger *Tsuruhime! Tsuyosa wa Me ni mo Utsukushii *Hissatsu Fighter Crash!! *Hashire! Nekomaru *Hoshi yo, Nijimuna! *Kuro no Kikoushi *Ninja de Ikou! Deden no Den Cast * : Sasuke * : Tsuruhime ** Mao Inoue: Tsuruhime (young) * : Saizou * : Seikai * : Jiraiya * Kazuki Yao: Ninjaman (voice) * Akira Sakamoto: Sandayuu Momochi * Daisuke Tsuchiya: Tarou * Keisuke Tsuchiya: Jirou * Kenichi Endo: Young Noble Junior / Gashadokuro * Hidekatsu Shibata: Daimao (voice) * Tomoyuki Hotta: Muteki Shogun (voice) * Dai Matsumoto: Kakure Daishogun, Tsubasamaru * Keiko Hayase: Sakura * Hiroshi Koizumi: Kappa (1-2) * Kaoru Shinoda: Kanedama (13), Older Hitotsume Kozou (Movie) * Takeshi Watabe - Younger Hitotsume Kozou Brothers (Movie) * Ami Kawai: Amikiri (17) * Reiko Chiba: Reika (25) * Sho Kosugi: Gali (28-29) * Tesshō Genda: Nue (Voice; 27-29) * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo: Noppera-bo (Voice; 39) * : Announcer Suit actors * Seiji Takaiwa: NinjaRed, Ninjaman * Rie Murakami: NinjaWhite * Takeshi Miyazaki: NinjaBlue * Hirofumi Ishigaki: NinjaYellow * Tsutomu Kitagawa: NinjaBlack * Hideaki Kusaka: Muteki Shogun, Ninjaman Stage Show * Kakuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Kakuranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The name Kakuranger is derived from which translates as "to hide." *''Super Sentai World'' has the fourth largest amount of rangers gathered together. The largest amount was in the opening of'' Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' in which almost 182 rangers (the first 34 teams with 15 Sixth Rangers) appeared, the second was the special episode of Turboranger with 53, while the third amount appearing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai with 33, with 25 of them being Red Rangers. Ironically, 16 of them appeared in the other 2 specials with the Turboranger special featuring 11 (Battle Japan to Red Turbo) and 5 in Super Sentai World (FiveRed to NinjaRed). *This is the only post-''Bioman'' series where the full name of the team is not announced with the title. Instead, the opening title is contained in the opening lyrics of the theme, where they are only called the "Kakuranger" (more akin to pre-Bioman series Goggle V and Dynaman). This would not be done again until Go-Busters. *The decision to make Kakuranger a Japanese/ninja themed season was intentional, acting as a counter point for the Chinese themes of the previous series Dairanger. *''Kakuranger'' is the third longest season after Gorenger and Changeman. ''This was done intentionally so the next season, an anniversary one, would premiere a month later in March. *Kakuranger is the only Sentai to stagger the introduction of the main team. Unlike other seasons, which introduce all of the main members of a team in the very first episode even if they don't gain or use powers for the first time (such as ''Jetman and Go-Onger), only three of the five Kakuranger physically appear in the very first episode, with the fourth appearing in the second and the fifth in the third. Thus the entire team only comes together in the third episode. *This series was originally called Ninja Sentai GoNinja. *This is the last season until Seijuu Sentai Gingaman where the three main colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) were all male.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *When Kakuranger aired on Indonesian television, was renamed the "Ninja Ranger" References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/kakuranger.html Ninja Sentai Kakuranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/忍者戦隊カクレンジャー Ninja Sentai Kakuranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season * Category:Mystic Arms Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers